For people who suffer from auditory impairments, it can be difficult to adjust to loss of hearing because hearing has been an essential aspect of their communication and relationships. New treatments that alleviate or inhibit auditory impairments are needed. The invention provides a novel therapy to alleviate auditory impairments.